1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a bucket with a gate assembly. In example embodiments, the bucket may be used for multiple purposes, such as storing and transporting concrete. In example embodiments, the bucket may include a system that allows the gate assembly to be operated by wireless remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete is often moved from one location to another via buckets. Many of the buckets include gates which may be manually operated by a user to release the concrete stored therein. Generally, the gates are oriented so that the concrete flows out a side of the bucket. Furthermore, because most of these buckets require manual operation, the process of unloading a bucket may be somewhat laborious as an operator is required to approach the bucket to operate the gate.